debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mandrakk, the Dark Monitor
|-|Dax Novu= |-|Rox Ogama= Summary Mandrakk is a title given to the strongest among Monitors, and usually it's given to an evil individual. Dax Novu was not only the first Mandrakk, but the first Monitor in general. He journeyed through creation and studied the bleed, acting as the Overvoid's eyes. Eventually this would lead to him discovering the true nature of the Monitors, and his efforts of trying to let them know about it would in turn lead to his ostracization by the rest of his kind. He would later turn to uncontrolled consumption and exposure to the bleed, which ravaged both his mind and body and transformed him permanently into a mangled, skeletal form. Rox Ogama was Dax's friend, and also one of the only ones who listened to Dax's warnings. After Dax's defeat at the hands of The Thought Robot, his consciousness manifested inside Rox, who had gained the powers and form of Mandrakk thanks to his own exposure to the bleed during Final Crisis. In this form, Mandrakk fought The Spectre and The Radiant off-panel, but would then go to immediately be defeated by his son and his multiversal gathering of green lanterns and supermen. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | Unknown Name: Mandrakk, The Dark Monitor, Dax Novu, Rox Ogama Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, transcends multiversal space-time Classification: Vampire god, Higher Dimensional Being Attack Potency: Transcendent level (He is the original and most powerful of the Monitors, beings who regard DC's infinite-dimensional multiverse as if it were a germ. Entered creation itself from the Overvoid, and The Thought Robot, another entity who was born in the Overvoid, was required to defeat him. After reaching creation, holed up in the Monitor Sphere, the highest and most fundamental plane of existence in Grant Morrison's cosmology, and where form and meaning themselves "surrender to the overvoid". Limbo, a plane of existence whose every aspect is defined by "nonexistence", is viewed as a spatially-flat frisbee there. Could also cause severe destruction around the Monitor sphere to the point where the Overvoid became visible merely as collateral damage during his battle with The Thought Robot.) | Unknown Tier (Vanquished The Spectre and The Radiant, but it's unknown how the battle actually played out as only the endgame of it was shown.) Dimensionality: Transcendent Travel Speed: Irrelevant (Surpasses concepts greater than speed in their totality.) | Immeasurable (Could likely keep up with The Spectre and The Radiant.) Combat Speed: Irrelevant (Surpasses concepts greater than speed in their totality.) | Immeasurable (Could likely keep up with The Spectre and The Radiant.) Reaction Speed: Irrelevant (Surpasses concepts greater than speed in their totality.) | Immeasurable (Could likely keep up with The Spectre and The Radiant.) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Surpasses physicality itself.) | Immeasurable (As he is a higher-dimensional being.) Striking Strength: Transcendent (Could damage The Thought Robot, could casually reduce a Monitor to a barbecued husk one-handed.) | Unknown (Could likely harm The Spectre.) Durability: Transcendent | Unknown Stamina: Irrelevant | Likely Infinite Range: Transcendent (The infinite-dimensional multiverse is a germ to him, which he placed in a jar to rot. Can maneuver about the Overvoid and Monitor Sphere.) | Unknown Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 8 and 10), Reactive Evolution (Can instantly adapt to any obstacle, developing new ways to attack whenever faced with a difficulty. Was constantly adapting to The Thought Robot's own power and hax, who was doing the same to Mandrakk), Regeneration (True Godly, was erased by the over-monitor itself but was shown to still be around), True Flight, Invulnerability, Teleportation (Appeared seemingly out of nowhere multiple times and across both of his bodies), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (All the infinite dimensions of the multiverse are insignificant to him, was consuming them), Non-Corporeal (Exists in a plane of existence where physicality and form have no meaning), Plot Manipulation (Rewrote the book of infinite pages so that he would win in the end, passively controlled a hyper-story, a story beyond those that the over-monitor has observed, in his battle against The Thought Robot), Resistance to Plot manipulation (Withstood Zillo Valla's attempts to keep him asleep and write a happy ending, was constantly developing new counters and ways to resist The Thought Robot's own Plot Manipulation), Size Alteration, Conceptual Manipulation (Consumes reality on the abstract level, could battle The Thought Robot with weaponized ideas, could harm and severely damage The Thought Robot himself, an entity whose body is purely conceptual), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Could resist and withstand The Thought Robot's own conceptual attacks and counterattacks, easily above the other Monitors), High Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Reality Warping (Exists in the monitor sphere, a realm beyond physicality, space, time and reality where form and meaning hold no sway and everything is manifested out of pure thought), 4th Wall Awareness (Was aware of the fact that all of existence was a fictional story, tried to tell the other Monitors of their true nature as parasites to DC's story itself) | Most previous abilities on incomparably lower scales 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Read the book of infinite pages, which details all stories that the over-monitor has observed in creation. Knows that all of DC is just a story in the overvoid.) | Unknown Weaknesses: ''' None notable '''Key: Dax Novu | Rox Ogama Category:Comics Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Immortality Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Higher Dimension Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Size Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Gods Category:Unknown Tier